


Blush

by queenofthefuckinggoblins7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snarky Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefuckinggoblins7/pseuds/queenofthefuckinggoblins7
Summary: Prompt taken from this tumblr post.Person A: are you blushing?Person B: what, no.Person A: did I get the ever-stoic, hard core, total badass person b to blush?Person B: no.. it’s… it’s the cold.Person A: huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?Person B: *blushes harder* *voice cracks* N-no.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 108





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> This takes place after the Hogwarts battle in an "eighth year" type setting.

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, “Are you…blushing?”

Blaise Zabini took a step back, “What? No.”

Harry matched him and took a step forward. “Did I get the ever-stoic, Ice Prince Zabini to _blush?_ ”

“Of course not, It’s…It’s cold down here in the dungeons.” Blaise retorted.

“Huh. It’s the cold. Definitely not the fact that I told you that your face is freaking adorable and that I bet the rest of you is too?” Harry grinned.

Blaise blushed harder and willed his voice not to crack, “No.”

“My mistake then.” Harry turned to go when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“I didn’t say it was unwelcome, you merely caught me off guard.” Blaise crowded Harry up against the stone wall and it was Harry’s turn to blush. It was far more noticeable on him than it had been on Blaise. His reply was cut short as Blaise laid a hand on his cheek and tilted his face upward. Harry’s breath caught in his chest in anticipation as Blaise leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry let out a soft noise when Blaise pulled back, reaching up with his hands behind Blaise’s neck to pull him back in. Blaise let him, giving a quiet laugh. Harry was ecstatic. While he’d hoped to get a reaction out of Blaise with his comment, he had been more prepared for a rejection.

They spend several long minutes trading kisses before separating, both breathing heavily. Blaise’s hands were resting on Harry’s hips, while Harry’s hands were still laced behind Blaise’s neck. Neither of them made any move to separate further, content to be close to one another.

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? As my date.” Blaise asked.

“I’d love to,” Harry murmured.

Blaise gave a wicked smile. “If it goes as well as I think it will, I wouldn’t be opposed to you finding out how ‘adorable’ the rest of me is afterwards.”

Harry couldn’t wait.


End file.
